My Queen
by MysteriousStarzzz
Summary: Medieval AU! One early morning Lucy thinks about if she is worthy enough to be Natsu's Queen. She thinks that she's not good enough. Natsu says otherwise. {Nalu}


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. All rights go to Hiro Mashima**

Sunlight filtered through the windows and rested its rays upon Lucy's face. Lucy grumbled and snuggled further into the warm body that enveloped her in an embrace. Alas, Mother Nature wasn't having none of that. Birds began chirping merrily outside and the sun's rays beamed even more onto her face. It was as if Mother Nature was saying, "Wake up you fool!"

Lucy blearily opened her eyes, a haze of sleepiness still evident. She squinted her eyes since the golden rays were on her face. After she regained her focus, she began taking in her surroundings.

She was in a king sized bed. The mattress was soft to the point it can swallow you whole and the sheets were a dark maroon laced with yellow stripes at the edges. The yellow embroidery seemed to shine even brighter due to the sun, giving it a nice golden shimmer.

There were big windows with white curtains. Well, the curtains did little to block out the sunlight. The walls were painted a nice rosy red with flower patterns etched onto it. The furniture were of high class quality, soft fabric and with intricate designs.

Everything was like royalty.

She then finally looked at her companion. His chest rose and fell with each deep breath, and a look of tranquility held his face. On his neck is a scar, which Lucy ghostly traced with her fingertips. Her hand then trails up to his messy mop of brightly pink hair. His strong arms wrapped around her frame and locked her in place.

The man beside her is Natsu Dragneel, King of Fiore. And she was his Queen, Lucy Dragneel.

There's nothing special about her, or so Lucy thinks. She didn't even know how she claimed the heart of Natsu, but she did and she's ever grateful for it. She loves him dearly and Natsu loves her. Yet, the monster of doubt always bites and creeps into your life when you least expect it.

They met in a forest. After Lucy's parents died when she was young, she took refuge in the forest. The forest animals loved her company, and soon enough the forest became her family. The forest provided foot, shelter, and her animal friends, yet she always had a void in her heart.

That void was filled when she met Natsu. Out of the blue, she saw a brightly pink haired guy just strolling into the forest. You don't see that every day. He looked down, stressed. Her pure, golden heart didn't like seeing that. Even with her tragedy, she always wants to see people happy, and if she can, she'll make them happy. So, she struck up a conversation with him, not knowing that he was the prince and he never told her.

He came back every day, talking with her. It made her heart swell with happiness seeing him all happy. Then pain settles in. She loved him. A lot. But how could she love him? She's just an orphan.

She didn't know that he felt the same way. One a spring day while they were watching the sunset, Natsu confessed that he was the prince. Well, all the more reason she doesn't deserve a guy like him she thinks. Before she could say anything, he blurted out that he loved her and wanted to marry her.

Now that was a shocker. A prince loving a girl like her? She thought it was impossible, a dream. Even after Lucy kept on denying that she couldn't accept his love, Natsu kept on persisting. He was stubborn. He really did love her.

Finally, Lucy said yes, and next thing she knew is that Natsu kissed the living daylights out of her at the altar. No amount of words can express how happy she was, being married to her loved one.

However, sometimes she would think that is she good enough for him? Does she deserve him? She had nothing to offer him yet Natsu gives her everything. Does she-

"Lucy." She quickly snapped back to reality after hearing Natsu calling her name.

His hair was all over the place and his eyes had a fog of sleepiness over it. However, concern immediately laced his eyes as onyx met coffee brown orbs.

"You're awake," Lucy said softly. Natsu's eyebrows furrowed.

"You were thinking again, weren't you?" Natsu peered down at Lucy.

"What do you mean?" Lucy said with a nervous laugh. Her eyes darted to the side, refusing to met her husband's intense gaze. He doesn't like it when Lucy thinks these kind of thoughts.

A hand was placed under her chin and turned her face towards Natsu's. Now she can't look away. Next thing she knew, a pair of lips were on her own. Her eyes fluttered closed as her arms laced around Natsu's neck and kissed back. The kiss wasn't overly passionate or needy, just a gentle, soft kiss. When the need for oxygen became too great, they parted. Lucy could feel Natsu's warm breath on her face. She felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside. When she looked up, she saw that her husband had a lopsided grin with loving eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"So stop doubting yourself. Status doesn't define love. If two people love each other, they'll be together. We love each, and that's that. If somebody intrudes on that, they'll have to go through me if they dare say another word."

Lucy had a beaming smile on her face. God does she love him. Whenever she gets down like this, Natsu is always there, giving her all the love she needs. In return, she gives all her love to him.

"I love you, my King," Lucy said softly.

Natsu smiled cheekily. "And I love you, My queen."

He gathered Lucy in his arms once more as he rested his chin on top of her head. Lucy nuzzled Natsu's chest, basking in his warmth. Sleep began overtaking the two.

"Hey Natsu… don't you have to get up early for today for a meeting..? Lucy said slowly.

"Mhmm, forget that. I wanna spend time with my beautiful wife."

Lucy chuckled. "You're so irresponsible Natsu."

"Would you rather go to a meeting or stay in bed and cuddle?"

"Good point."

So the King and Queen had a lazy day in bed, missing all the kingdom's activities for the day. They were asleep on their bed, their heartbeats in sync and basking in each other's love and warmth.

 **A/N: I had this idea in my head for a while and I finally got time to write it! WOO! The ending is so bad im so sorry, had no idea how to end it. Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
